Bat Booty For Days Is Totally Amy's Craze
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Rouge the Bat is hot, sexy, and she has a really nice butt. Amy Rose calls the treasure hunter over to come "chill" with both Cream and herself, but the young bunny isn't too sure about the bat girl's rather sudden visit. Once one naughty thing leads to another, however, Cream quickly changes her mind about the whole situation. A Yuri lemon story consisting of Amy x Rouge x Cream.


_**[Disclaimer] I do not own the "Sonic the Hedgehog" series! It all belongs to "SEGA" and... Y-you know, do I honestly have to say any of this garbage? Like, for real? XP**_

 _ **[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors! So, um, yeah... I'd freaking EAT Princess Celestia's butt, by the way. Judge me, please.**_

 **(Bat Booty For Days Is Totally Amy's Craze)**

It seemed like any other ordinary night for Cream the Rabbit. It was nighttime, a warm Friday night, Cheese the Chao was sleeping somewhere, and the young bunny was merely hanging out with her best friend, said best friend being Amy Rose, inside of the pink hedgehog girl's neatly clean apartment building; both Amy and Cream were wearing their usual outfits, by the way. The girls did their regular boxercise practices, played a few board games, ate some pepperoni pizzas, and they even watched a couple of cheesy romance movies together, too. Tonight was just going so smoothly for the happy female duo, but little did Cream know that somebody else was soon coming on over to the apartment complex.

Things were seriously about to change here, and poor Cream didn't even have a clue about it. As both Amy and Cream were lazily slouching themselves down on the soft feeling sofa that was right in the middle of the room, they soon heard five loud knocks on the front door of the apartment. Cream straight up noticed just how excited Amy all of the sudden started to look now. The pink furred girl went from looking like she wanted to die already, then randomly to looking like she had just won the gosh darn lottery or something. It seemed so weird to her, but the young bunny did not question it. Cream felt like she had no right to question it, anyway.

"Oh, yes! Finally, she's here!" happily cheered Amy as she hurriedly leaped from off of the comfy couch, now quickly sprinting over towards the front door with a girly looking skip of the legs.

"She...?" quietly whispered out Cream, the young girl now looking a tad bit confused. Feeling all too curious about what was going on, Cream then slowly got off of the sofa as she now started to walk her way over towards Amy, the pink hedgehog opening up the front door in haste as she calmly approached over to her.

And much to Amy Rose's own surprise, the pink furred girl saw Rouge the Bat standing in front of her, the sexy bat girl striking quite the seductive looking stance for her current female onlookers, as well. Rouge, too, was also wearing her customary outfit, the bat's big breasts and her huge butt shamelessly on full display and all.

"Rouge!" voiced Amy with a very wide smile on her face.

"R-Rouge?" awkwardly spoke Cream, the cute girl simply looking even more confused now.

"Hey there, cuties," sexily hummed out Rouge the Bat, afterwards giving the two girls a seemingly playful wink just for good measure.

"Oh, Rouge, it's been SO long!" spoke the green eyed hedgehog, her cute voice actually sounding rather emotional as she now tightly embraced the curvaceous bat; Amy stuck her face right in-between of Rouge's big breasts, mind you.

Hugging Amy back just as warmly, Rouge giggled seductively before sweetly whispering inside of the younger girl's ear, "Aw, did you miss me, baby?"

After saying those words, the sexy bat girl then suddenly felt both of Amy Rose's hands very strongly palm both of her own juicy looking butt cheeks, the young girl's gloved hands now beginning to shamelessly shake around Rouge's round, soft ass cheeks with such seemingly obvious lust and desire.

"I'll take that as a ' **yes** '..." then lowly giggled out the bat, her soon grabbing onto Amy's own soft feeling ass as she eventually snuck both of her hands underneath of the pink hedgehog's short and red colored dress.

Curiously watching the two girls hugging and touching on one another's behinds like lovers, Cream honestly felt like all she could really do right at the moment was just stare at them both in shock. Why was Rouge even over here in the first place? Why were they hugging each other like this? Why was Rouge grabbing on Amy's plump butt for? These were only few of the other many questions that Cream the Rabbit truthfully wanted to ask her dear friend, but just felt that she couldn't right now. Cream knew what a "lesbian" was. The young bunny was quite educated about all of that stuff.

For the past couple of months now, Cream would usually see her mother, Vanilla the Rabbit, bring over these random women to their own home and fuck them silly with a large strap-on. Vanilla would sometimes even do these really perverse acts right in front of her own young daughter, too. That being said, the fact that both Amy and Rouge are girls did not even bother Cream in the slightest way possible. However, the fact that she never knew that Amy Rose could possibly ever even be this way at all, and also giving the fact that the pink furred hedgehog was currently dating Sonic the Hedgehog himself these days, seeing what was happening right now unmistakably blew Cream's innocent mind into complete oblivion and violently turned it inside out.

After what seemed like a very long time, which it was, Amy then finally pulled her face away from Rouge's deliciously busty looking chest, both of the girl's white gloved hands still moving around Rouge's huge butt cheeks up and down in her own firmly squeezing palms. "Fuck, you smell so damn good, Rouge! What perfume do you have on?" asked Amy, brightly smiling at the older girl in spandex.

"It's called ' **I'm waiting to get fucked by a hot girl** ' perfume," was Rouge's naughty sounding answer, tenderly Eskimo kissing Amy afterwards as she now gripped the pink hedgehog's round booty even tighter than before.

While looking straight at the turquoise eyed bat's beautiful face, Amy then assertively spanked Rouge's big butt as she now began to give the older girl a very devious seeming glare. "You're such a fucking whore, Rouge. Gosh, you're making me so wet, girl."

And after that being said, both Rouge and Amy then giggled somewhat quietly before starting to romantically kiss one another on the lips. Soon as Cream saw what she believed that they were both doing now, the young girl slowly walked over towards the moaning couple, Cream the Rabbit now standing right beside of the two deep kissing girls. Just like she thought, Amy and Rouge were kissing each other now, and they were kissing each other so very impassionedly. The odd looking sight of the sexy scene was almost scaring Cream for whatever reason, but the adorable bunny girl felt as though she couldn't possibly look away from them both, either.

Cream remembered seeing Amy kissing on Sonic quite a few times whenever she was around them both, but not once has she ever seen Amy kiss anyone quite like this before. It seemed almost too clear to notice just how 'into this' Amy actually was, but Rouge was no slouch herself. The curvy bat was kissing the younger girl just as eagerly, and watching both of their wet tongues passionately dancing with one another's was slowly beginning to make Cream feel kind of funny, but in a good way. The brown eyed bunny watched the two girls as they both continued to ardently make out, feel around each other's body, moan very loudly, hardly suck on one another's wet tongue noisily, and also sexily grind up against of each other's body in a really lewd looking way.

What also really caught Cream's very curious attention was just how many times has Amy actually spanked Rouge's huge butt thus far. While all of the deep French kissing and sexy body rolling was going on, the pink hedgehog girl consistently, and also very roughly, smacked the curvaceous bat girl's fat, round booty an uncountable number of times so far.

Even from a side view, Cream could still see just how much Rouge's thick, soft, bubbled ass jiggled all around each and every time whenever Amy aggressively slapped the naughty bat girl's big butt with skillfully curved hands. It was pretty darn obvious that Amy Rose simply adored Rouge's really plump bottom very much, and Cream easily noticed that herself. Overtime, it almost seemed like the two girls forgot that Cream was even still standing here right next to them in the first place, but they both knew about her presence. In fact, it only excited them more.

Once the eighteen minutes of zealous lesbian kissing and hot body grinding was finally over with, the green eyed hedgehog slowly pulled her soft lips away from the sexy bat's own perfectly moist feeling mouth. "Oh, sssssssSHIT!" loudly cussed Amy, the smiling hedgehog now looking in back of her smirking friend's stunningly womanly body as her hands continued to perversely play around with Rouge the Bat's beautifully rounded ass. "Look at ALL of this ASS!" Amy soon blurted out next, afterwards giving both of Rouge's really big butt cheeks fourteen hard feeling spanks straight in a row. "So much fucking booty meat! Gosh, you're SO fucking beautiful, Rouge! I love you!"

"Mm, yeah. Spank that ass, baby. It's all **yours** to play with, honey," purred the bat girl right before placing a gentle kiss against the side of Amy's head.

"Um, A-Amy?" finally uttered the shy acting bunny, the young girl stepping a little bit closer over towards the two girls as she nervously spoke to her best friend. "Amy, what are you doing? Wouldn't Sonic get upset at you for what you're doing with Miss Rouge right now?"

"Oh, he wouldn't mind it at all," nonchalantly replied back the pink furred girl, again smacking the quietly giggling bat girl's fat booty with a loudly echoing spank with her left hand. Now looking down at Cream with a smile, Amy then continued to simply explain to the still surprised looking girl, "Cream, there are certain things, and many things, that guys just cannot give to us girls sometimes, you know? And someday when you're much older than you are now, I can almost guarantee you that you'll end up finding that out and understanding just what I'm saying to you."

Not really knowing what else to exactly say here at the moment, Cream the Rabbit only nodded her head a few times after hearing her close friend's rather honest sounding words, the young bunny's feelings of arousal gradually getting more and more intense by the passing seconds.

"Or she could just find out what you mean by the end of tonight, am I right?" sexily voiced Rouge in her usual seductive sounding tone of voice, giving Cream a slow looking wink right afterwards. Now gazing back over at Amy, the smirking bat then playfully asked the green eyed girl, "Say, are you going to let me inside already or not?"

"Oh!" then chirped the pink hedgehog with a giggle, quickly stepping to the side moments later. "Please, step right on in, Little Miss Thickness."

"Why, thank you, baby," sexily breathed out Rouge the Bat as she then began to ever so slowly walk inside of the extremely clean apartment building, softly pecking Amy's tender feeling lips while on her way inside of the neatly clean looking place, as well.

Amy Rose sharply slapped Rouge's thick, jiggling ass when the sexy bat calmly walked passed of herself, closed the front door shut, and then quickly locked the wooden door afterwards. Cream's brown colored eyes watched Rouge intently as the beautiful bat walked in probably the most tantalizing and hottest way possible. Rouge's super tight and black colored bodysuit left absolutely nothing for the imagination whatsoever. The treasure hunter's skintight spandex perfectly showed off just how perfectly round and shapely her big butt truly was, how defined and deliciously sexy her flawless curves honestly looked, and also the simple fact that her tight suit naughtily ridded up the crack of the bat girl's soft, tanned, bubble booty all of the time merely was the icing on the cake for just about any of her usual onlookers.

Rouge the Bat slowly walked passed of them both in an almost exaggerated seeming sashay type of way, and both Cream and Amy just could not stop staring at the seductive woman in such awe, such lust. The bat girl's fat, yet somewhat firmed booty cheeks wobbled and jiggled about as she slowly continued to aimlessly walk on forward, the beyond sexy sight of it alone soon making Amy Rose quickly begin to run her way over towards Rouge now.

Cream may have never noticed it before, but the youthful bunny rabbit now believed that Rouge the Bat was most likely the most beautiful and attractive female that she's ever laid her own eyes upon. Sure, her mature mother always looked pretty to her, and even Amy was very nice looking, but there was a certain something about Rouge herself that just seemed way over-the-top gorgeous, at least in Cream's opinion; and also many other people's opinions, as well.

Now right behind of the slowly moving bat girl, the pink hedgehog squatted her knees down towards the floor, firmly spanked her sexy friend's left plump buttock, strongly gripped the giggling girl's soft butt cheek seconds later, and then soon spoke to the devious bat in a low sounding voice, "Stop walking, dammit! I'm not screwing around here, bitch! I'm getting right to the fucking point of things, got it?"

Turning her head around to look in back of herself now, Rouge just naughtily smirked down at Amy as she then began to sexily shake around her big, round shaped ass directly in front of Amy's own slightly drooling face. "Well, be my guest then, sweetie..." responded back Rouge, soon giving her green eyed, female fuck-buddy a wink before she stopped moving around her very juicy looking booty.

And within a fraction of a second soon after Rouge the Bat even finished speaking that sentence of hers, Amy Rose then hurriedly pushed her pretty looking face deep in-between the clothed crack of Rouge's decently taut, sexily squishy, amazingly rounded, and perfectly huge butt. Having both of the alluring bat girl's massive mounds of succulent ass flesh smothering her own face like this instantly forced Amy to moan so very loudly in such unexplainable pleasure. The pink hedgehog girl's loud sounding sighs of sexual delight was greatly muffled by both of Rouge's own thick and fat ass cheeks, though.

Amy now kept on strongly sniffing in Rouge's wonderfully feminine smelling scent, the delightfully pungent scent of the older girl's shapely body downright driving the pink furred, female creature entirely crazy with so many emotions right about now. The strong perfume on the bat's body, the quiet giggles that Amy constantly heard Rouge let out, the pure softness of Rouge's rounded booty cheeks sexily enveloping her own face as she perversely continued to crudely sniff, and painfully spank, the bat girl's huge ass like a horny weirdo, just everything was driving Amy even more wild than ever before as of right now, and she desperately wanted more.

No, Amy **needed** more, and she was totally going to get much more of this, too.

Soon enough, Cream the Rabbit slowly walked on over towards them both, the floppy eared bunny now standing right next to Amy Rose herself. Cream soon started to have quite a few flashbacks as she continued to curiously watch Amy completely ravish Rouge's perfect looking ass with strong kisses, loud snuffles, and also severely painful seeming spanks to boot. Cream noticed that just like what Vanilla would always do, Amy eventually brought, or even called, some female over to her own home, and she did it only to sexually mess around with the woman to begin with. The only difference was the fact that Rouge wasn't exactly a complete stranger to Cream. Sure, they never really talked all that much before, but Cream definitely knew enough about the sexy thief at least. And also just like Vanilla the Rabbit, Amy Rose really seemed to have a fondness for ass, female ass to be exact here.

The young bunny just couldn't understand it, but she found this dreadfully sinful act that was currently happening right before her eyes to be... well, seriously hot. Cream always felt intensely horny whenever she watched her own mother grope and fuck the random girls that she always tended to be with a lot, and the bunny girl still felt intensely horny even now; heck, probably even more so than that of her own mother. And quite honestly, Cream had just about enough of this "good girl" nonsense in her life. Sure, Vanilla **was** raising her own daughter to be as polite and ladylike as possible, but even Vanilla herself eventually ended up saying "fuck it" and soon turned out to be a full-blown lesbian whore overtime.

When the young bunny focused and truly thought about it all, practically every girl that she knew was a slut to some sort of an extent in their life. Vanilla always called over female hookers to their house, apparently Amy has hidden lesbian tendencies and desires, Tikal was recently known to suck and fuck practically anything that drew breath, both Blaze and Honey would usually strap-on fuck each other shamelessly **hard** in public areas, Cosmo is a nymphomaniac, Wave is a prostitute, and Rouge always proudly admitted the simple fact that she was a whore in the very first place.

Watching the two girls sexually fiddle around together, feeling really left out, desperately wanting to join in with them, and also no longer even caring about being "decent" at all anymore, Cream the Rabbit then decided to just unleash everything loose and let her own debauched, dark, and disgustingly filthy desires take full control of this steamy situation now.

"Come on, Amy, pull her pants or whatever they are down already...!" straightforwardly expressed Cream, the young girl squatting low to the ground right next to her best friend, as well. "I want to see this fat ass of hers fucking bare!" The frisky, cute, bunny girl roughly smacked the side of Rouge's big butt after speaking out those surprisingly foul sounding words.

Both Amy and Rouge were honestly quite shocked when they heard Cream's dirty choice of words, the bunny girl's light and super cute sounding tone of voice almost making her recently spoken lewd dialogue sound rather comical, but the female duo certainly could not deny the simple fact that Cream merely aroused them both to amazingly high levels of extreme sexual insanity. It was only a matter of time before Cream joined in with them anyhow, and Rouge and Amy both knew that from the start.

"Ooooooo...! Look who's getting all naughty now, Amy. I think little Cream here is turning into a big girl, huh?" spoke Rouge, moaning deeply afterwards. "Fuck, your face feels so good in my ass like that...!"

Many moments later, Amy loudly sniffed Rouge's clothed anus one last time, pulled her pretty face away from the bat girl's huge booty, sharply spanked the moaning teen's right and left buttock thrice with her hands, and then afterwards firmly kissed the busty bat's right soft butt cheek four times in a row.

"Boy, I'll say!" laughed back Amy, suddenly yanking Rouge's tight fitting bodysuit straight down to her own two knees, both round cheeks of the turquoise eyed bat's large, tan skinned, bubbled, plush feeling ass immediately, and sexily, bouncing free in the process of things.

Amy Rose then slowly moved to the side a little bit, the generous hedgehog simply giving her much younger friend plenty of enough room in order to play around with Rouge's big butt herself now. "There, is **THAT** better for you, Cream?" playfully asked the pink furred girl, gently kissing the cute bunny's cheek soon afterwards.

"Oh, this is so much better, Amy. Thank you," sweetly retorted back Cream with a sly smirk on her adorable face, later slapping Rouge's left butt cheek super hardly before diving face-deep right into the sexy crack of the beautiful bat's perfectly round shaped, jutted out, warm feeling, deliciously big, and quintessentially perfect looking booty without even a single care in the world.

Just as crazily, if not even **more** crazily mind you, than that of Amy Rose herself, Cream the Rabbit was now full-blown "eating out" Rouge the Bat's plump, thick ass like nothing other. Simply going by her mother's actions, stuff she seen when secretly watching lesbian porn videos, and also not to mention just going by her own pure and natural instincts in general, Cream's shockingly skillful tongue was literally making both of Rouge's knees begin to weaken because of all the beyond intense feeling pleasures she was now currently experiencing at the moment.

The sexy treasure hunter had her fine ass eaten by willing girls plenty of enough times in her life thus far already, but it **never** , **ever** felt THIS fucking good to her before. Like, ever. With both of her hands now pulling apart Rouge's firm, soft, and heavy feeling ass cheeks with complete ease, Cream continued to hungrily lick, tongue-fuck, sniff, kiss, and suck very, very, VERY hardly on Rouge the Bat's puckered out asshole like a horny little bunny.

Over the course of time, Rouge truly felt as though she couldn't manage to keep on standing up like this, too. Cream kept on lewdly feasting on the juicy, rounded, female buttocks that was right in front of herself, Amy shamelessly watched her younger friend in the act while she fingered her own wet pussy with her left hand, and Rouge merely continued to wail out loudly in such agonizing feeling pleasure like the nasty slut that she truly, and always, was ever since her own early teen hood.

After watching fourteen minutes straight of this perverted spectacle continue on, Amy eventually breathed out to her ass licking bunny friend, "So, how does that fat ass of hers taste to you, Cream? It tastes and smells fucking great, doesn't it? I've been eating pepperoni pizzas all night long, but this here huge fucking booty is what I truly wanted to dine on this whole, entire time...!"

Seconds later, Cream the Rabbit soon pulled her cute looking face away from the womanly bat's very big butt, the young girl now shaking around both of Rouge's really plump ass cheeks in her own two hands as she then let out a couple of adorable sounding giggles. "Mm, it tastes and smells so wonderful, indeed!" replied back Cream soon enough, her right hand then quickly smacking the tan skinned bat's huge, jiggling ass with clearly aggressive looking force.

"O-oh, that's it, baby..." groaned out Rouge with both of her eyes closed shut, the bat girl hotly biting her bottom lip after seductively voicing that out.

"You know, I think that I'll do this to my mother first thing in the morning," nonchalantly explained the young bunny, wetly kissing Rouge's left buttock, and then harshly spanking the teen girl's rippling ass cheek immediately afterwards.

"Um, would you mind if I watched?" humorously asked Amy, playfully laughing now.

Cream then shrugged both of her shoulders before answering back to her very best friend, "Sure. I mean, I wouldn't actually give a fucking shit. My mother **knows** that she is always trying to tease me with her big and fat booty sexily swaying back and forth underneath of that stupid looking dress of hers...! I'm going to fuck that bitch hard one of these days! She'll see!"

And with that, Cream then started to aggressively worship Rouge's round ass again, and Amy Rose soon crawled right in front of the moaning treasure hunter's flawlessly curvaceous body as she then began to wildly feast on Rouge the Bat's own sopping wet womanhood.

The rest of their debased of any sort of moral purity night consisted of passionate three-way make outs, many sexy lap dances given by Rouge the Bat herself, an immorally corrupt game of "Truth or Dare", and also super long sessions of both Amy and Cream strap-on fucking Rouge completely silly practically all night long. When Rouge first came on over to their perfectly clean looking apartment building on this very warm feeling night tonight, Cream was indeed somewhat muddled about everything at first. However, at the very end of it all... she totally couldn't have asked for anything else better, period.

The next following morning pretty much went just like what Cream was hoping for, as well. At the current moment on this early Saturday morning, Vanilla the Rabbit was calmly washing the dirty dishes inside of the kitchen, the mature mother's young daughter, Cream the Rabbit, was right behind of the older woman while anxiously licking her giggling mom's twitching asshole like her favorite flavored ice-cream, and Amy Rose had Rouge the Bat flatly bent over the small kitchen table as she brutally fucked the curvy treasure hunter with her red colored, ribbed, nine inched strap-on. Each of the girls were also completely nude, as well.

"I really, really love your big and warm booty, Mother. It tastes so good...!" cutely spoke the youthful bunny rabbit, her adorably squeaky sounding voice muffled by her own mother's really huge looking, round shaped ass cheeks.

"Aw, why thank you, dearie. A-ah...! Oh, you're learning h-how to please a woman so w-well now, Cream!" sweetly spoke Vanilla, soon feeling Cream beginning to happily shake around her cute little face up against of her own large, furry, soft butt cheeks once again. Turning her head to the side in order to look over at both Amy and Rouge now, the mature woman then soon voiced out to the two love making girls, "Breakfast will be r-ready very soon, g-girls. Oh, holy f-f-fuck, d-dearie. M-mm, your tongue feels s-so good...!"

In response to hearing just how pleased that her own mother was sounding like right at the moment, Cream soon roughly slapped Vanilla's right jiggling butt cheek with such stunning feeling vigor, moments later then starting to deeply tongue-fuck the groaning woman's tight butthole yet again.

"I hope you made us some w-waffles, bitch," eventually huffed out Amy, both of her hands tightly gripping on Rouge's really broad looking hips as she relentlessly continued to powerfully fuck the sexy treasure hunter's big, round, and constantly jiggling around booty with such pure enthusiasm.

"And w-with lots of syrup, t-too...!" playfully chuckled the bat girl, the horny teenager then feeling both of her own juicy, tanned, wobbling ass cheeks getting hardly spanked by both of Amy's bare hands straight afterwards. "Oh, FUCK!"

Even though it did take a very long amount of time for them all to just peacefully sit down on their round asses and eat all of the yummy breakfast food that Vanilla eventually prepared for them all, the rest of their sunny weathered day basically just consisted of them all wildly fucking one another like deranged and sexual deviants, to be perfectly honest here.

Hah, ha, ha! Go figure, am I right? N-no? Okay...

 **The End!**

 _ **Hey, uh, thank you for reading this story! If you liked it? Then, good! If you hated it? Then, good! Anyway, that just about ends everything here, I suppose. And as always, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**_


End file.
